Untitled
by Dark Mistress of Fire
Summary: For now it's untitled... It involves lots of jrockers, vampires, yaoi lemons and it also has a plot gasps yes plot... it has the Gazette, Dir en Grey, Miyavi, and many others... you'll have to read to find out... but there is a war between the vampires


Okay, I hope youi like this, it's only the first chapter and I'm not sure whether or not to continue... It is yaoi, but the first chapter doesn't have a lemon... There is some hetero relationship in the beginning, but everything will change this is mostly background info and the beginning of the story we'll be centering around... hope you enjoy...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat there in the blood filled tub, red painted lips pulled into a frown.

She got home knowing something was up, something was up with her lover, her lover who was just so beautiful of a man, but much to feminine looking for anyone else to know the difference.

She walked up the stairs to the bathroom, to find her lover in the bathtub, and sitting silently in the huge pool of bright red blood. She noticed the upset look on his face, and that was the fact that disturbed her.

"Shinya, what's wrong?" she asked. Walking carefully to the side of the tub.

He reached his hands up to her shoulders, pulling her into the tub and shoving her under harshly.

She broke the surface coughing from the blood she had swallowed, and went up her nose. She continued to look at him with lover in her eyes.

He reached out and smoothed back her hair, whispering quietly, "I'm sorry." He reached his hands undeer her ass, and pulled her so that she was straddling his lap. He pulled her into a soft embrace. Her hands were hanging limply by her side, and she pulled her blood-soaked left hand out, and rested it on his cheek.

"It's fine..." She whispered gently, hand sliding down and leaving a dark red streak upon his ivory skin.

"Please forgive me..." He whispered laying a soft kiss at her pulse, and another at the juncture between her collarbone and neck, leaving blood-red lipstick marks with each kiss.

"You're forgiven, Shinya." She whispered back as she began to stand up, offering a hand for him to follow.

As she stepped towards the door, Shinya grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his chest. "Aww, Lydia, we wouldn't want you to get blood all over the house, now would we?" He asked almost mockingly, his hands working their way down to the sash holding her blood-drenched robe together. His fingers worked quickly untying the robe expertly, then turning her around kissing her roughly, as he walked her backwards into a wall. "You're beautiful, always remember that Lydia." He said, handing her a fluffy white towel and leading her to their room, speaking softly as they went. "I forgot to mention, there are some people I want you to meet. I laid out you kimono for tonight." He said, walking away to dress himself.

Lydia walked slowly staring in awe at the kimono lying on the bed it looked to be black silk, with a maroon dragon crawling up from the very bottom, and an obi the beautiful and captivating red of spilt blood. She started to put it on feeling the smooth silk glide across her skin. Shinya came out and helped her tie the obi, marvelling at how beautiful she looked. It was already late, and his **friends** would be arriving soon.

Shinya led her to the room, having her kneel on a tatami mat, as the long awaited guests mad their way in. To Lydia they all looked rather strange, but she was still filled with curiosity. Until, she saw the man with hair that was balck and red, his eyes lined with coal, and a suit of the darkest black. Shinya led the man over to her.

"This is Daisuke Andou." He said, taking the red-headed man's hand in his own, and pulling him in for a kiss. "You can call him Die."

Die made a small gesture to show he wanted to know who the girl was. "This," Shinya said gesturing to his female lover. "Is Lydia."

Die pulled up her hand and kissed the back of it, which was extremely forward, before pulling Shinya's lithe body closer to his in a heated kiss. When he was done, the two sat down across from Lydia, Die studying the girl closely.

"Soon Shinya." Die said, voice dripping with lust as the other man squirmed beside him.

"Lydia, give Die your wrist." Shinya commanded softly, watching as she pulled back her sleever exposing her pulse to the other two. "Do not pull it away from him, no matter what." He said, a warning in his tone. He smiled at the two before walking away to ovserve the two from afar.

Lydia shook in fear wondering what would happen, anxiety gripping her entire being. Die pulled her wrist closer, looking at her face the entire time. "Look me in the eyes." He commanded softly. She met his gaze, and he lifted her wriste up more, "Don't look away, whatever you do...don't look away." There was something about this guy that forced her to obey. She held his gaze, as he lifted her wrist to his mouth, as his canines elongated into piercing fangs, she kept eye contact, wincing in pain ash his fangs broke through the skin of her wrist. She watched, her eyes glued to his face as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. He let go, mouth leaving her wrist, as blood dripped down it and onto the floor.

Shinya watched his new red-headed lover lifting Lydia's wrist to his mouth. Shinya licked his lips in anticipation. He watched as blood dripped from her wrist onto the floor.

Die climbed so that he straddled her waist leaning her back, so that she was lying on the floor. "Shinya was right," he whispered stroking her cheek softly, blood still pouring from her wrist. "He was right, you're very beautiful." Die said, sealing his lips over hers, and she would never draw her last breath. But, somewhere across the room, and almost silent whisper rang out. "Happy Birthday Lydia."

Shinya's eyes shot open, adjusting to the darkness within seconds, he felt arms tighten around his waist pulling him into a smoothly muscled chest. "Morning." The other whispered smoothly a slight drawl to his voice from having just woke up. Shinya echoed the greeting back and pushed his lips to the other man's quickly before curling back into the other's chest thinking intently. He was always a little depressed, and odd on this particular day. He thought about what it would have been like lying next to Lydia like this. She'd been dead for over 1,000 years, but he could still see her last moments as though it had happened yesterday. Today was the 1,013th anniversary of her deather, her 18th birthday, and the day he had become a vampire. So, he layed there, next to his lover, Die, knowing that later they'd go meet up with some of their friends, do a little bondage, some bloodplay, and not to mention some drinking, then they'd pick up a few humans, drain them of blood, and all of the vampires would go and offer it to Lydia. They offered her this because they like all other clans took on a person one of their leaders drained of blood, and that person became their savior, the dead persons body would last forever and never age... or rot, but they would also never wake up...they were doomed to forever sleep. That is what Lydia's fate was. They also gave the blood to let her know that Shinya, her lover, was still loved, even after her death. Shinya had about ten maybe more lovers he was sexually active with, but none moreso than Die. Die had been the one to turn him, the first man to ever take him, and he had done both on the night of Lydia's death. He thought over his first time with anyone, with Die. It was magnificent, the pleasure pain feeling of it all. Die's length being inside him, being as close as they could be, the stinging feeling in his neck as they fucked, Die sliding a knife across his own throat and leading Shinya to drink as he continued to thrust. Die's hands as they traveled tesingly, slowly, tortuosly across his skin, until he finally stroked the smaller mans erection. The hot, wet, cavern that was Die's mouth engulfing his member, tongue teasing flicking against the tip. Pure heaven for Shinya.

Shinya snapped out of his daze as Die got up, Shinya watched as his black haired lover stood up stretching, his muscles rippling with each small movement, he watched the light shine off of the older mans form the random red streaks in his hair shining brightly.

"I won't be coming with you tonight," Die said, as Shinya's small smile disappeared. "I have something to do, Kaoru won't be going either. We stopped to visit her while you were still sleeping." Die had stripped down to nothing. He noticed Shinya staring. "Aww, are you enjoying the show?" Shinya nodded licking his lips.

"Of course, but you and Kaoru won't be coming tonight." Shinya whined. "Why?"

"I already told you, business." Die laughed pulling on his tight leather pants that contoured to his body like a second skin. "Shinya, tonight I want you to take one of your lovers. You've been taken enough, you always let them dominate you. Tonight all I command is that you become dominant...just this once." Die said, pulling on a tight black shirt.

"Which one, Kaoru and you are definitely out, so who?" Shinya asked quietly.

"Well, who shall you take, let's see... there is no way you'd be able to take Kyo, maybe Toshiya... no, he only let's a select few dominate him. Okay, I'm going to say your best bet is either Ruki or Uruha." Die said, now fully clothed in black, with his long trench coat reaching to his steel-toed combat boots.

"Probably Uruha." Shinya said, getting out of the bed stalking quietly towards his lover. "Need some help?"

"Need it, no... but, I'll take the help if you're willing to give it." Die said smirking.

"Give you help...for free...I have prices." Shinya said, leaning over and kissing Die passionately he licked Die's lower lip, and waited for the other to open his mouth. Die's lips parted and Shinya slipped his tongue in tasting the unique flavor that was Daisuke Andou. He pulled away. "I guess I could consider that payment." Shiya grabbed the silver chain and hooked it around Die's neck.

"That's not very much help, for such a payment." Die said, waiting. Shinya picked up the eyeliner and started to do Die's make-up, surrounding the other's eyes in a thick layer of black. Then he licked the older man's neck slowly from collarbone up to his ear. "Now that's more like it." Die smirked. "By the way, who are those two human lovers of yours?"

Shinya thought for a second why Die would want to know that, because it was after all Die himself who had suggested he find himself a few human companions. "Miyavi and Reita." Shinya said softly. Smiling at the thought of the two.

"Good, thanks Shinya." Die said, smiling slightly at the sight of Shinya smiling and being even remotely happy on this particular day. "Well, I'm going to find Kaoru." He added door shutting behind him only seconds later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, like it, hate it, flame it, praise it, just please review it... I like constructive criticism, and flames will be laughed at... By the way, I need a beta-reader so if anyone's interested lemme know... and I'll continue this if I get one review saying they want more...


End file.
